


Return to Eden

by Pinako



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinako/pseuds/Pinako
Summary: 迪克变成了omega，杰森在他身边回忆旧日时光并提供了个人经验，最后布鲁斯来了←如此的自摄小电影般的剧情
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 14





	Return to Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha布鲁斯×A转O迪克×复活后O转A杰森  
> 感情关系dickjay双方单箭头bruce

*  
杰森告知了提姆他会回庄园，这也是为什么他没有费心绕过安全系统，直接大喇喇跳到了布鲁斯的窗台上。他要干脆地走进去，用他历经风雨的靴子踩在地毯上，给老爹一个不痛快。

但他今晚犯了一个错误，布鲁斯确实不在房间，因为蝙蝠侠这会儿应该在夜巡——房间里的是另一个人。

“操。”

提姆似乎有说迪克碰到了些问题，但他没有再告知更具体的事情，杰森就以为不是什么大事。而现在他站在大开的落地窗外，厚重的窗帘被拉开了一半，让夜风混着信息素的气味冲进杰森嗅觉系统。

当然，他发现了最大的那个问题——迪克格雷森为什么闻起来像个热潮期的omega。

杰森知道迪克挺甜的，但是他同时也知道夜翼是个alpha，和现在他的性别相同。所以就算迪克平常闻着有多像无花果那种腻人的甜香混合品味奇特的男士香水，他都不该散发出能吸引alpha的信息素。

“所以，艾薇？或者布鲁海文的新麻烦？”

他终于还是踩在了布鲁斯喜欢的地毯上，耶。

杰森观察着迪克，他看起来并不清醒，但也不安稳，蓝鸟在浅眠中呓语着，露出来的额头出了许多汗，黏上发亮的黑色发丝。热度为他的脸庞带来微醺的红色，为那种照人的光彩涂上些朦胧。

即使在这种时候，迪克的信息素依旧非常平稳，布鲁斯把他教得太好了，以至于没有人会想到现在房间里躺着的是个正在发情期的omega。

在他突然出声之后，迪克很快回应了他。男人掀起眼睛，认出杰森的脸或是他抱在手里反射月光的头盔，翻了个身：“杰，布鲁斯还在夜巡。”

“我知道。”杰森走到布鲁斯那张打得能打滚的床边，伸出手贴上迪克的脸颊，男人没有躲避，仍旧背对着杰森，但他打了个并不隐蔽的哆嗦。“爹地的信息素不够用吗？”

迪克一定是翻了个白眼，“如果你就想说这个，还是滚开吧，杰森。”他语气闷闷地，把薄被裹得更近了一些——那上面肯定全是布鲁斯的味道，这人大概只有睡觉的时候才会撕下气味抑制贴。杰森好奇地靠得更近，确实嗅到属于蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯韦恩的气味，皮革与木质，一本正经到无趣的alpha味道，现在再加了些迪克变得更甜的，并且实打实属于omega的信息素，更像是一对标准的ao爱侣缠绵后残留的气息。

*  
当杰森还没有分化的时候，街头小子对于亚性别的认识是劣质的抑制剂，无法遮掩的气味，还有人类狼狈的嚎叫。而被蝙蝠侠拎着领子扔进蝙蝠车以后，杰森像是第一次来到一个毫无味道的空间，甚至让他以为自己嗅觉失灵。在蝙蝠车极低的车顶下，杰森最终只嗅到自己的气味——从街上带来的混乱气息。

在韦恩庄园待了一段时间，或者说，成为新的罗宾一段时间以后，杰森开始学习布鲁斯曾经也教导过迪克的知识，如何用各种抑制剂与气味掩饰药物，令韦恩庄园干净得像beta族群的聚居地。

蝙蝠侠和罗宾只能是幻影，他们不能拥有信息素，不能拥有亚性别——鉴于是个有眼睛的人都能看出黑漆漆义警和他的知更鸟的第一性别是男性。

十四岁伊始杰森进入了正常的分化流程，而迪克开始频繁地被布鲁斯叫回来帮忙。夜翼与蝙蝠侠遮挡气味的方式又有微妙的不同，基本是差不多的，但迪克会骚包地给自己弄些香水。杰森有些嫌弃迪克过甜的气味，他会说“你闻起来像个omega。”，迪克的回答总是，“也许吧，说不定我就是。”青年眨了眨眼睛，蓝色的眸子没有布鲁斯那样坚硬，但熟悉他的人不会认为是一汪多情的湖水，那只是另一种硬度上佳而纹路温柔的宝石。

“布鲁斯的电脑里记着呢，你是个alpha。”杰森轻嗤。迪克突然伸出手，把他的头发揉得更乱了一些。

难以置信，他们现在相处得甚至有点像真正的兄弟，杰森跳到一边作出对峙的姿态，想着。毕竟开始的时候，一个突然出现在蝙蝠洞，穿得像个审美灾难又面无表情的男人，实在无法进入杰森的兄长人选列表，而迪克那时候也没有哄宝宝的心情，他对着布鲁斯发疯还来不及。

然而突然有一天，大概就是杰森分化期开始，迪克被布鲁斯叫回哥谭的那段时间，杰森发现不知道什么时候，迪克已经脱离了愤怒的控制，他将手臂架在布鲁斯的高背椅后边同他开些玩笑，甚至叫杰森“小翅膀”，整个人是对杰森来说陌生的愉快柔软——但似乎这才是布鲁斯更熟悉的那个迪克。

让杰森庆幸的是，布鲁斯看起来也有些困惑，这让他不至于以为自己是眨个眼到了平行世界什么的。而这点庆幸在布鲁斯结束与迪克的“私人谈话”后也消失了，因为布鲁斯他妈的也变成一副“一切都很好”的模样。

杰森是蝙蝠侠的助手，是第二位罗宾，他想要知道一切，即使他很快就接受了迪克的善意。“也许迪克少爷是恋爱了。”阿尔弗雷德听到杰森的抱怨，一面往迪克的咖啡里倒入奶泡，一面提出自己的见解。“迪克要是有了一段稳定关系，布鲁斯能不知道？”杰森想用手蘸一些剩余的奶泡，被管家拦住后悻悻踢了踢腿，“我能来一杯吗？”他摩挲着指尖，“布鲁斯要我在分化期禁烟，也许我该试试用咖啡因提神。”

“实际上，咖啡因也会对你的分化产生影响，杰森。”

迪克突然的出现把杰森和阿尔弗雷德都吓了一跳，青年对管家合掌表示抱歉，这才拿到自己那杯咖啡。“你有想过自己会分化成哪一个性别吗？”杰森仍旧坐在餐桌上，他被迪克塞了一盒牛奶，正闷闷不乐地用吸管戳开利乐包装的锡箔封口。闻言他抬起视线，看着嘴唇上边沾了一圈白沫，显得有些蠢的迪克，“布鲁斯检查过我的激素水平，分析结果显示80%的可能性我会变成omega，剩下20%的可能性我会转化成beta。”

“好吧，我得说，韦恩庄园的alpha足够多了。”迪克在杰森的注视里终于舔掉奶沫，“在我分化期那时候，布鲁斯的这个检查还不是很完善，当时给出的结果里我有很大可能变成omega，所以在最终我分化成为alpha时，他和阿尔弗雷德都挺吃惊的。你真应该看看他的表情，哈哈，阿尔，你还记得布鲁斯那个样子吗？”

阿尔弗雷德在旁边礼貌地怀念，“是的，迪克少爷，记忆犹新。不过当时我其实也已经做好您分化成omega的准备——当然，其他情况下的计划也有，都是布鲁斯老爷定下的。”管家和迪克的对话让杰森挑起眉，他看向迪克，“你在分化期一直准备做一个omega？”

耸了耸肩，迪克正在蓄发，现在已经成功留到了肩膀，这个动作让他的额发掉落下来，影影绰绰遮掩住那双蓝眼睛，“真要说起来，我那时候都做好被布鲁斯标记的准备了。”

“但最后我只是和他用信息素打了一架——并且惨败，老天，我直接边哭边吐了一地。”

这有什么可笑的？杰森盯着迪克，青年和阿尔弗雷德一起摆着一种在回忆中徜徉的微笑，那让他觉得奇怪极了。他只能干巴巴地说：“噢，那我需要做好被布鲁斯——或者是你，标记的准备吗？鉴于现在的检查结果已经很准确了。”

迪克这才再次看向他，杰森无法从那两颗蓝色珠子里发现什么，第一次，他无法从夜翼的表情里得到什么信息，而被alpha完美掩饰的信息素更加无法告诉杰森他现在的想法。“你说这个还早着呢，杰森。”迪克将脸埋进手里的马克杯中，热气熏得他的话嗡嗡作响。

*  
他贴在迪克皮肤上的的手指已经变得温热，杰森移动手掌，试图触碰另一片区域滚烫的皮肤，迪克喉咙里发出动物一样的呜咽，他转过身捉住杰森的手腕，让自己整张脸埋进兄弟的手掌，“老天，我全身的血液像是被替换成了刚煮开的水。”

“你那时候也是这种感觉吗？”

说实话杰森已经记不太清从omega转变为alpha的感觉了——这只是池水的副作用，跟在他脑袋里弄出的乱子比起来真不算什么。他只能对迪克实话实说：“就是有点热，以及发现塔利亚的信息素对我不起作用了。”

“但是我现在觉得血管里流的是罗宋汤。”迪克往床里边缩了缩，而杰森把他盖着的薄被一把扯到一边，“美味又天才的比喻。不要盖这玩意儿，闷着只会让你流更多汗，并且提前感受脱水的美妙。”

“但是上面有布鲁斯的信息素，你知道他是最棒的那种alpha。”迪克拉回被子的一角，“我今天突然发情以后，光是在他房间躺着就舒服了不少——当然，现在基本上还是没什么用了。”

杰森轻嗤一声脱掉表面冰凉的皮质夹克扔进迪克怀里，蓝鸟很快搂紧他的衣服蜷缩起来，迪克这样子让杰森想起omega会有的筑巢行为，当然，也只是相似罢了，他的信息素对迪克的吸引强不到这种地步，而这就是他要的。

“现在布鲁斯的信息素对你只会是反效果了，迪克，你现在闻起来彻底是个发情期的omega。”杰森侧身在床上坐下，“我的信息素比不上布鲁斯，基础的安抚效果能达到，但是不会让你那么快被欲望搞疯掉。”撕掉气味抑制贴前，他问了迪克有没有多余的存货，“alpha的布鲁斯这里有的是，你在说废话，杰。”迪克嗡嗡地回答。

“那就好。”杰森揉了揉自己微热的腺体，alpha的信息素出现在房间里，让迪克的腿根在宽松的拳击短裤里抽搐了一下。他呻吟起来，“天哪，不敢相信我的屁股还能淌更多水。”迪克翻过身仰面看着天花板，杰森的信息素让他稍微舒服了些，起码不再一边流汗流水一边体内干燥得像沙漠，而且并不算强势的alpha信息素让他内心的臣服欲望减弱了一些。

杰森没有理会迪克的大惊小怪，他就着蓝鸟现在的姿势，把他自然而然像待产一样的架起来的腿分得更开。很快迪克感觉到一只陌生的手掌，正隔着打湿的布料握住他的囊袋，他的呼吸停滞了片刻，在杰森很快开始的粗暴揉弄中变得粗重起来。

“嗬……嗯…………嗯，”迪克张开嘴吸入更多冰冷的空气，同时还有更多的杰森的信息素，“你的味道——呼，没有怎么变。”他垂下视线，与跪在他腿中间的杰森对视。“别那么看我，我还记得，嗯，我标记过你。”

*  
在杰森有时效的死亡来临前，他确实得到过一个短暂而脆弱的标记，来自迪克。

那时候他刚刚渡过第一个发情期——在高科技药物，不过分的玩具的共同帮助下结束，过程称得上顺畅而快乐。omega的第一个发情期一般不会很漫长，杰森只在房间里关了两天。情潮在午夜时分退去，杰森躺在床上，清醒又汗津津。

这算是他第一次切身体会了生理的奇妙。几分钟以前，他还在震动带来的高潮里满足地磨蹭自己的身体，而现在他只想好好冲个澡。

alpha信息素？不需要。标记？不需要。

科技万岁。

要不是饥饿带来的无力感若隐若现，杰森甚至觉得现在让自己套上罗宾制服出去狠狠踢坏蛋屁股都没有任何问题。

仔仔细细地冲完澡以后，杰森贴上了阿尔弗雷德送来的气味抑制贴。他在布鲁斯的后颈和迪克的手腕上都见过这东西，说起来好像带着一种潮红的神秘色彩，但迪克总说这玩意儿和他肌肉拉伤后贴的膏药似乎也没有太多区别——事实上杰森现在赞同这个说法。

在他清理自己的时候，房间已经被管家收拾好，杰森直接套上放在床尾的睡衣走下楼。不远处开放式厨房里还亮着光，永远是那么贴心的阿尔弗雷德，杰森笑起来，他走向暖黄的灯光，如果可以的话他甚至想在填饱肚子以后来一根烟。但是不仅阿尔弗雷德不会同意，现在韦恩庄园也没有烟草的库存，布鲁斯和迪克都拒绝尼古丁。

杰森走到一半停下脚步，长吧台边不仅站着阿尔弗雷德。迪克正坐在那里，对着一盘小三明治埋头苦吃。当然他的行动没能躲过敏锐的夜翼，迪克带着鼓鼓囊囊的腮帮子转过头，用一种称得上傻气的模样看向杰森。老天，他甚至就这么张开嘴，欢快地招呼杰森：“hiya，杰森，要来点三明治吗？”

“我给杰森少爷也准备了一份，先生，我想你不需要分享你的食物。”阿尔弗雷德替杰森拒绝了迪克的慷慨，他转身从厨房取出另一盘小三明治，还有一杯牛奶。

迪克甜蜜地笑起来，他终于咽干净了嘴里的食物，“噢，乖宝宝的睡前牛奶。”

“这能让我以后长得比你更高。”杰森回呛过去，接过阿尔弗雷德手里的盘子，还是走到迪克身边坐下，并排扫荡面前的食物。

这种感觉很奇怪，自己是个刚刚结束发情期的omega，而迪克作为在罗宾不得不缺席之后，再次被蝙蝠侠叫来帮忙的那一个，好像完全没有意识到这一点。并不是说杰森想要看到迪克对自己羞涩脸红或者怎样——这想象起来也太奇怪了，但迪克表现得像是什么都没有发生，是另一种意义的奇怪。

“发情期没有带来任何后遗症，我想我明天就能作为罗宾继续和蝙蝠侠夜巡了。”杰森说话的时候，一点也不隐秘地观察着迪克。男人愣了一下，回视杰森，“布鲁斯应该还会让你做一些检查，你知道他这个人就是这样。如果他点头的话，我也能回布鲁海文了。”

“你……”杰森皱起眉，他的表情大概让迪克感到了疑惑，“有什么不舒服的地方吗？”迪克紧张起来，他扭动屁股将椅子往杰森那边靠过去，“杰森？需要我去叫布鲁斯上来吗？”

迪克伸出手，他想要摸摸杰森的额头，因为男孩的脸有些红。但杰森迅速握住迪克的手臂，阻止他继续靠近。杰森眼前近在咫尺的是迪克的手掌，还能闻到一点面包和鸡蛋沙拉的香气。迪克的腺体在手腕上，然而这么近的距离里，杰森没能感知到一点alpha的信息素——靠的就是气味抑制贴。他握着迪克的手往上挪动，食指绕过男人突出的尺骨，按在应该是迪克腺体，现在正覆盖着一层防水布的地方，指尖用力。

“现在还算早吗？”

“什么？”迪克愣住了，他眼中的担忧没有散开，“什么还算早？”

“你，或者布鲁斯，总有一个人要来标记我吧。”杰森的指尖来到抑制贴的边缘，他再用些力气，就能撬开那层虚幻的幕布，将眼前的alpha所遮掩的，刻在基因里的欲望释放出来。

迪克试图抽回手，但杰森的动作要更快一些，那幕帘还是被他掀开了一个小小的空隙。

防水贴布底下什么也没有，杰森盯着迪克的手腕，除了齿痕的一角。一种奇妙的威压让他不得不松下力气，在迪克将手缩回去之后，杰森意识到，那是布鲁斯的信息素。

这才是迪克贴着这东西的理由。

杰森往后退了一步，他颈后的腺体正因为突然的alpha信息素发热。实际上在挑衅迪克以前他就对体内信息素可能的变化做好了准备，发情期结束以后的omega是最不受信息素影响的时刻，但他可没准备好面对这个——“你和布鲁斯？”

“杰森，不是你想的那样。”迪克的声音很虚弱，仿佛他才是那个刚刚经历发情期的omega，“几天前布鲁斯信息素失控了，我只是……惹恼了他——”

杰森打断他，继续重复，“你，和布鲁斯？”

那可是个十分深刻的，临时标记，他告诉自己。

这让杰森的胸口有些痒，棉质睡衣本不应该给他这样的感觉，而且少年人的胸脯上也还没有长太多体毛。那感觉往下延伸，让他整个人发麻，比布鲁斯有时候在面具遮掩下，翘起一边嘴角朝他微笑，并说“罗宾，干得不错。”更让他难以忍受。是的，他难以忍受那个，难以忍受这个，这些，布鲁斯的微笑，迪克的语气，还有那齿痕，信息素，都让他浑身的血管里流的好像都不是血，是情绪的具象化。

“杰，小翅膀，你才刚刚结束发情期。”迪克的声音在他耳边嗡嗡作响，“你需要冷静下来。”

“老天，不敢相信一周以内我要处理两个人的信息素失控，杰森，嘿，杰——看着我！”

现在是你告诉我需要做什么的时候吗？杰森恶狠狠地盯着夜翼，然而这时候迪克的表情却发生了极大的变化，他不再像是被人一拳击中腹部那样面色发青，两粒蓝色的玻璃眼珠彻底融化，在那里面杰森看见自己，见鬼，那个正哭得像个宝宝的人是他吗？

迪克伸出手臂将杰森搂住，他比少年要高不少，肌肉也更发达一些，足够让他成为一个柔软的，带着香波味道的摇篮。杰森让自己扭过头，不至于整个脸埋到迪克的胸口，然而他的泪水还是落在迪克放在他肩膀的手上。

结束这一切的是迪克的吻，杰森打赌他这事绝不止干过一次，没有哪个傻蛋alpha会那么熟练地用一个在腺体上的轻吻来安抚omega。在厨房的角落里，迪克用牙齿咬开杰森后颈的抑制贴，只用上一点点唾液——其中信息素的含量微乎其微，一次湿乎乎的浅尝即止。

“我打赌你也是这么对布鲁斯的，是不是？”杰森呼出一口气，令他难以忍受几乎呕吐的激素洪流已经消退。迪克从一边抽屉里拿出新的抑制贴，利落地撕开给他贴上，“如果要打这个赌的话，那你必输无疑，罗宾。在他咬我以前我以为他一辈子都不会信息素失控。”

“你知道这么叫我咱们都会觉得挺奇怪的吧。”嘟哝着，杰森抬手摸了摸颈后触感滑腻的防水布，忽然咧嘴朝迪克笑了笑，“哇哦，你还是给了我一个标记。你说布鲁斯会怎么想，你会告诉他这只是一个吻而已嘛？”

迪克朝他翻了个白眼，“他会因为意识到自己几天前就跟刚分化的omega一样发生了信息素失控而在整个早餐时间在我面前抬不起头，谢谢提醒，我会享受那至高无上的十几分钟。”

然而现实是迪克没能获得这短暂的满足，他没有出现在第二天早上的餐桌旁，布鲁斯表情有些不自然地告诉杰森，夜翼在布鲁海文有些紧急事情要处理，而他应该做好今晚夜巡的准备。

蝙蝠侠当然会知道在厨房里发生的“小秘密”，虽然迪克给杰森的标记在第二天早上的时候就被青少年旺盛的系统代谢得差不多了，但布鲁斯不会闻不到自己的气味——昨晚从迪克身上泄露的，属于布鲁斯的强势信息素还留在这片空间里。

杰森在马克杯后面望向布鲁斯和管家，他眨了眨眼，问：“迪克昨晚就走了吗？”他和夜翼的链接实在是非常轻微，alpha的离开对他好像一点影响都没有，又或者他是个天生坚强的omega。布鲁斯像是忽然想起昨晚杰森身上发生了什么，他朝杰森伸手：“你现在还不能喝咖啡，杰森，等会儿你得跟我去再做个检查，我需要知道迪克对你的标记是否会产生什么影响。”

“拜托，这基本上就是杯牛奶！”杰森试图撒娇但失败了，他不擅长这个，而且这种腔调让他想起迪克，又是迪克，他不该想到那个alpha的。“我连迪克离开了都感觉不到，难道不正说明链接没法捆住我吗？”

布鲁斯接过他手里的杯子，摆出的“现在开始我要说教”的表情：“信息素对于alpha和omega的影响比你想象中要大得多，这也是为什么我一直训练你们控制自己的信息素水平，并尽量避免暴露蝙蝠侠和罗宾的亚性别。”但杰森只是想起迪克说的布鲁斯前几天信息素失控，认为男人在为自己挽回面子。

等杰森浑浑噩噩被塔利亚扔进拉萨路泡了个热水澡，他再也不会这么想了。

挣扎着爬出生命之泉的那一刻，杰森意识到了自己身体的变化——塔利亚身上的alpha气息不再能够安抚他，反而让他愈发狂躁。他仰面躺在地上，视野中塔利亚扔下来的毛巾越来越大，直到占据整个视野，实在没忍住骂了脏话。

操，他变成alpha了。 

*  
“但也许那天我应该把布鲁斯叫上来。”迪克咬住嘴唇看他，“也许你就能接受更——稳定的标记，这样那时候——”他没有说下去，蓝眼睛湿漉漉的。然而杰森对他吞吞吐吐的内容毫无兴趣，他是发善心来帮忙，而不是和迪克进行恋父问题大谈心的。

他用空闲的那只手沿着被汗浸透的短裤边缘往里移动，却没有触碰粗糙毛丛中的性器，直接从裤腰再次伸了出去，摁在迪克汗津津的下腹，反手将那花纹糟糕的短裤直接扯到了他的腿弯。

“嘿！”迪克的反抗被天性压制，但他还是短暂地弹起上半身，这让他看到了杰森踩在床单上的靴子。“你不能就这么穿着鞋走上布鲁斯的床，以及他的地毯。”他再次躺回去，让杰森用大拇指揉弄后方翕动的褶皱。

“我能。”杰森冷酷地说，顺便将指头摁进迪克正挤出滑腻体液的穴口，“而且我还能只用手操到你高潮，让你知道你还可以流更多水。”

“我已经觉得我屁股上安了个水龙头，还是流信息素味润滑剂的那种。”怀里的皮衣被捂热，上面带着的信息素又完全比不过此刻正用手指插他的信息素发射器本人。迪克报复心极重地将杰森的夹克扔到一边地上——但是那里肯定被阿尔弗雷德打扫得非常干净，所以杰森完全无视了他的小小反抗。

他连头都没抬，往迪克身体里塞进第四根手指，并用力往上顶弄，让迪克闷哼着绷紧腰腹，几乎是被控制着让整个屁股悬空。“你到底是来做什么的，杰森。”迪克咬牙切齿地在欲望的冲击中挤出质问，“如果你要操我就赶快，起码我现在有理智保证接下来在这张床上我的一切都属于你。”

“我只是很奇怪，”杰森空闲的手搭上迪克小腹，打着圈揉弄，他早就找到了迪克的前列腺，在搅弄中间抽空撩拨两下一团湿热里的奇妙部分，“你为什么不去找布鲁斯标记你呢？鉴于你现在生理状态是个omega。”

迪克听到以后却只是咯咯地笑了起来，“好吧，我为什么要去找布鲁斯标记我。”他说，“或者我是怕自己要求他标记我然后被拒绝？哇哦，这样就太逊了。”迪克声音忽然放低，呼吸频率变得混乱，他抬起一直放在床单上的手，一只叠放在杰森压着他下腹的手上，一只握住自己的阴茎，拇指上下滑动，最后摁在铃口上用了些力气。

更多的温暖的体液涌到杰森并拢的手指，有些甚至积蓄在了他的掌心，与此同时被迪克握住的性器慢慢挤出有些精液，一场典型的omega的高潮表演。

杰森盯着自己与迪克交叠的手，他能感觉到属于迪克的信息素越来越浓稠，蓝鸟终于被刺激得进入了正经的发情流程，信息素开始不受控制地缠绕着最近的alpha——也就是杰森。

这种被渴求的感觉让杰森出了神，直到他被迪克用腿勾住肩膀，在一个花俏的动作里同他调换了位置。

迪克俯趴在他张开的双腿间，赤裸的上身汗津津地发着光，狼狈而色情。杰森低下头，看到迪克沾了精液的手指搭在他的裤腰，他很少看到这双手没有戴那黑与蓝相间的手套。就像布鲁斯，与他们家族所有在黑暗中奋战的人们一样，迪克的手指并不纤细，反而带着有力的弧度与筋络，只是没有那么粗大的指节显示出迪克在力量与技巧间做出的平衡。

现在这双手正在明目张胆地解开杰森灰咖色的皮带，而他选择了默许。

*  
信息素气味，真人实景色情片，从窗户灌进来的夜风，杰森在这一切的一切所构成布鲁斯的地盘上让迪克把自己剥干净，在所有衣服被扔到一边以后，他最后被脱掉了靴子，“很好，上床脱鞋可是基本礼仪。”迪克换了个姿势，他跪坐起来，深深地弯下腰，含住杰森刚刚勃起一些的阴茎。

他大概馋了太久，杰森想。迪克的口腔分泌了许多唾液，让他嘬弄杰森阴茎的声音变得很大，而杰森也在这种响动里被吸得彻底硬起来。

现在迪克含起来方便多了。他亲吻了一下杰森光滑的龟头，接着伸出舌头往下，好像在吮吸一个正在融化的水果冰，每一寸都不放过，每一寸都被他舔得亮晶晶。杰森立刻知道迪克对于吃某个人的屌很有经验，他脑袋里划过几个名字，很快被下体的快感擦掉。他往下看过去，在用嘴唇裹着阴茎往下深深吞进去的同时，迪克一下子都没有转开视线，让杰森无法逃脱，只能与他潮湿的蓝眼睛对视。

突然变成omega确实让迪克脑袋都不好用了，杰森最后得出结论。他的性器最敏感的地方正压在迪克的舌根上，而迪克看起来想要再往下吞一些，他也确实这么做了。

迪克努力地深喉了两次，在快要被唾液与阴茎流出来的前液呛到前吐出了杰森的性器。在尝试第三次前他握住缠绕着血管的柱体揉弄，歪过头叼住底下的囊袋，在双球间用舌头舔出凹陷，再努力含住一边饱满的肉袋，吮吸的力道像是要把精液直接挤出杰森的身体。

之前深喉的刺激就快要让杰森射精，但还不够，现在迪克的浅尝即止明显更加隔靴搔痒。他想催促迪克快一点，却被迪克的动作打断。蓝鸟还在由下至上轻吻他的阴茎，另一只手却已经伸向身后。在杰森的角度能清楚地看见那两瓣圆而柔韧的臀肉是如何被手指撑开，迪克只用了食指和小指，中间的手指在梭巡片刻后探入那个杰森开拓过的穴口。

水亮的体液从迪克指缝间涌出来，杰森看着这个画面，阴茎硬得发疼，却一直等不到迪克唇齿更加有力的刺激。他再次与迪克对视，后知后觉男人是在报复自己之前说要用指头把他捅到高潮，并真的实践了的这件事。

“我真的比自己想象的更能流水。”迪克抽出手，干脆地坐起来，他看起来是彻底不准备管杰森的阴茎了。杰森看着迪克惊奇地盯着自己湿淋淋的手，挫败地抬手遮住眼睛：“老天，你是没有操过omega吗？”

“呃……”迪克迟疑了一下，似乎是在回忆：“确实没有？我好像比较偏好女性以及男性的alpha。”

“我只是随口一说，并不想知道你是个亚性别同性恋！”杰森抬腿蹬了迪克一把，“你到底还准不准备吃我的屌。”

迪克又朝他露出记忆中熟悉的甜蜜微笑，“不。”拒绝得干脆，迪克握住杰森还没收回去的腿，“在不应期被人插可不是什么好体验，杰森，我这是在照顾你的感受。”

并不想知道这是迪克从哪儿得来的经验之谈，杰森翻了个白眼，他也许应该再把迪克踹开，但他知道自己并不想。拜托，都做到这时候了，两个人器官都挺齐全，只用手指和嘴巴会显得他们像是什么蕾丝边一样。

杰森收回腿上推拒的力气，让迪克将沾着他流出来的水的手探向他身后，“我喜欢你的腿，杰森，肌肉线条好得出奇。”迪克嘟哝着，“也许我们不该扔掉那个枪带。”

但杰森此刻已经失去了理会迪克的意思，他瞪着房间的门口，“操，迪克，操。”

这是布鲁斯的房间，用脏靴子踩了地毯又踩了床的杰森不该忘掉这个的。

“我正在试图’操‘，杰森，能麻烦你别绷得那么紧吗？”迪克伸进一根指头以后有些挫败地抬头，“我还在发情期，我后面痒得难受，像个水龙头，老天这个比喻我说了好多次——操！”

噢，迪克，你也看到了。杰森居然还有心思幸灾乐祸——并且他没有彻底软掉。

*  
布鲁斯站在自己房间门口，他知道迪克暂时被变成omega，迪克使用他的房间也打过招呼，说实话布鲁斯也不是没有和迪克做过，只是他没想到回房间回看到杰森——以及试图干杰森的迪克。

两个男孩在看到他以后的反应没他想象的那么激烈，迪克甚至没有从杰森身上起来，又或者他们只是可怜地僵住了。

布鲁斯还穿着洗漱后的睡袍，现在是夜巡以及整理信息结束后的凌晨两点半，落地窗的月光正亮，投射在迪克赤裸的脊背上，让他第一个罗宾完美的脊背线条被衬托得像是美神雕刻的玉石。“我以为你在房间会等我。”他终于说了走到房间后的第一句话。

杰森感觉迪克抽搐了一下，他难以置信地往下看过去，发现迪克的阴茎已经顺利结束不应期，在布鲁斯的话音落下后硬了起来。“是谁之前还反问我为什么要找布鲁斯标记的，迪基？”杰森叫出了声，“是你吗？”

现在挫败地换成了迪克，“嗨，布鲁斯。”他朝布鲁斯挥了挥手，“我低估了Omega的发情期。”

“我没来得及告诉你，你这种情况可能比一般omega发情要更加复杂一点。”布鲁斯沉吟，“艾薇的花粉，记得吗，总有点基础效果。”

好吧，我的第一个问题总算有人回答了。*杰森想，举起手干巴巴地提问：“我们还能继续吗，布鲁斯？”说得好像布鲁斯点头了你就能和迪克立刻在布鲁斯的床上操得翻天覆地了一样，杰森在心里吐槽自己。

但是今天从看见迪克开始，杰森就一直想的是错的。比如布鲁斯的房间空无一人，自己也许要操一顿迪克，以及布鲁斯会摇头。

所以他只能看着布鲁斯扯开浴袍，只穿着短裤，抬起一条腿跪上床沿。

“一个提醒，”迪克跪坐在杰森结实的大腿中间，“看到那边杰森的靴子了吗，他踩了地毯，还有这张床。”

“那是阿尔弗雷德该烦恼的事情。”布鲁斯握住迪克伸过来的手，从指间往上，蜻蜓点水一般亲吻，最后停留在肩膀上。“你们该继续了。”

空气里omega的信息素更加浓郁了，杰森迟来地意识到现在迪克还在发情，以及，他没有闻到布鲁斯的味道。他往布鲁斯后颈望过去，果不其然在男人后颈看到了气味抑制贴。

说实话杰森一直认为布鲁斯已经进化到无欲无求，不是说他不会操某个人——这一点迪克就是实打实的人证，但是除了曾经迪克手腕上那个标记，杰森从未感觉到布鲁斯的气味同某个人交融。他怀疑过迪克那个“只是激怒了布鲁斯”的说法，但直到现在他也想不通迪克到底干了什么能让布鲁斯暂时标记他。

在看到布鲁斯亲吻迪克指尖时他又想起这个问题，是的，杰森承认他有点妒忌，但迪克似乎也没有得到他想要的，起码迪克手腕的腺体上只剩下一点点白色的痕迹，那个标记没有再继续下去。

“是你的信息素让老迪克发了情，布鲁斯。”杰森摊开双手，并不准备听话去“继续”，“你为什么不做点什么呢？”

布鲁斯钢蓝色的眼睛在半湿的短发下看向他，“我确实是要做点什么。”他在杰森的注视下像是想起来什么，伸手撕下颈后的气味抑制贴。

迪克笑起来，“你总是忘掉这个。”但他没有再看布鲁斯，只是俯下身捧着杰森的脸，“杰，我们是不是还没有接吻。”

“一次成功的做爱不能没有亲吻，这是常识。”他信誓旦旦。

杰森不吃他这套，他仍旧难以置信，接下来是要做什么，来一次操蛋的蝙蝠侠与两个罗宾的3p？“你的抱抱狂魔倾向请不要在床上表达，傻屌(dickhead)。”迪克朝他撇了撇嘴，并没有坚持。

好的。他真的开始继续给自己扩张了。发情期的人是不是真的会把脑子从屁股里挤出去，杰森恍惚地在心里对迪克进行人身攻击，但他没法抗拒，拜托，他也是alpha，面对着发情的omega，以及没有竞争意识的另一个alph。

迪克塞进了三根手指，用了不少他自己流出来的润滑，那种信息素直接从杰森的黏膜刺激的感觉真是alpha前所未有的体会，杰森的生理立刻转变为性致勃勃的状态，半硬的阴茎也重新充血。

“不知道我能不能操得你成结？”迪克给自己阴茎抹上润滑，异想天开地向杰森提问。

布鲁斯代替杰森回答了他，“我想应该不行。”他从身后搂住迪克，杰森低头就能看见蓝鸟平常被遮盖在电光蓝的标志下的胸脯正被男人手掌遮住，揉捏，沾满汗水的乳粒从指缝挤出来，在磨人的力度下慢慢胀大。

与此同时迪克含住了杰森的乳头，甚至与他自己受折磨的是同一边。他像是被布鲁斯的力度与节奏操纵，用同样的力度，同样的节奏吮吸杰森的胸乳。

杰森从喉咙里挤出呻吟，“我很久都没有发情期了，死亡的又一个小小馈赠。”他能感觉布鲁斯又看了自己一眼，而原本埋着头的迪克也由下至上看他。噢。他们都皱眉了，杰森想，看起来居然还有点该死的像，真是可悲——这份同情仅限于对迪克。

不过布鲁斯不会在这时候来吻他，恭喜，你还是和他非常不一样的，迪基鸟。

杰森张开嘴唇，让迪克滚烫的舌头往里伸，他卷起舌头与迪克缠在一块儿，用力吮吸omega含着信息素的唾液，这样会让他很爽。在迪克插入的时候他甚至都没有放开自己的唇舌，只是和迪克一起发出叹息。

“这信息素的浓度总能提醒我你在发情。”杰森绷紧腰腹，迪克没有往他背后垫些什么，他只能全靠自己的腰力来支撑，“还有你捅我的力气。”

迪克瞪了他一眼，下一次深入的力气大了许多，并且直直地压在了杰森的前列腺上。这下杰森没话可说了，他握住迪克的肩膀稳定自己，咬紧牙齿让呻吟变成更加沉闷的哼声。但迪克还是知道他找准了地方，接下来杰森的牙齿也没有用了，他半阖着眼睛，看见迪克柔软的嘴唇张合着，还有上方布鲁斯落下来的阴影。

“布鲁斯。”他无声地喊男人的名字，下一秒却是迪克的声音叫出来：“布鲁斯！”

突然加重的力气让杰森夹紧迪克的穴口差点被带出一些肠肉，这感觉又刺激又不好受，杰森直接骂出了声。但比他更惨的是迪克，发情期的omega终于迎来的alpha的进入，杰森打赌他今天晚上等的就是这个，只不过自己横插了一杠子。

迪克放肆地呻吟起来，杰森知道自己不该惊讶，但他确实有点为迪克浪荡的声音咋舌。“操，操，布鲁斯，啊——”迪克扭动着往下压，像是想要逃离布鲁斯的插入，但杰森知道他并没有躲开太多，迪克的阴茎还在他身体里呢，任何动静他都清楚。

杰森和迪克挤在一块儿，他身上的蓝鸟从大叫变成呜咽呻吟，很明显是被操爽了。迪克甚至没办法控制自己的唇舌，他胡乱啃着杰森沾了些胡茬的下巴，往上再吮吸杰森的嘴唇，丰沛的唾液流进杰森微张的嘴唇，信息素的诱惑让杰森往下咬住迪克伸出来的舌头，像是在嚼某种生嫩的肉块，美味到两个人再次黏在了一块儿。

大概迪克的脑袋已经被捅成了浆糊，最开始他还能找准杰森的前列腺，现在他只是在胡乱跟着布鲁斯的节奏往杰森身体里捅疯狂流水的阴茎。杰森被操得一点都不爽，虽然迪克的信息素让他作为alpha得到了抚慰，但迟迟达不到高潮的感觉实在是让人烦躁。

这种失落一直持续到迪克在他身体内射精。

omega在alpha的插入下很快达到了顶点，迪克黑色的瞳孔收缩又扩散，杰森被他满足愉悦而浪到极点的呻吟激得差点高潮——然而只是差点。

好吧，杰森翻了翻眼睛，“我也不是一定要前列腺高潮是吧，我今天真的一次射精都还没有。”他嘟哝着，开始撸动摆在自己和迪克中间半硬的阴茎。现在房间里的气味真是妙极了，他躺在布鲁斯的枕头上，上面全是alpha的味道，冲得要死，在与他皮肉贴近的地方，一个alpha正和一个omega信息素相交，变成更加稳定的，新的，结合后的气味，而更妙的事情是，一个omega在他身体里射了精，真是深刻的“甜蜜体会”。

但布鲁斯似乎并没有插入迪克的生殖腔，杰森听到迪克是如何哀哀祈求，也能感觉到他是疯狂地扭动，而布鲁斯只是把他按在杰森身上。

男人甚至朝杰森使了个眼色，那是个蝙蝠侠命令他家族成员时会用的方式——让人挺萎的。他命令杰森稳住挣扎的迪克，“你的生殖腔并没有变成omega的，迪克，你只是需要一个暂时的标记，再深一点等你恢复了以后我的信息素会让你觉得很糟糕——你不会想再在阿尔弗雷德面前吐得像个喷泉一样吧。”

“恶！布鲁斯，拜托，我还清醒着。”但杰森还是用大腿卡住了迪克的腰，不让他再扭动分毫。迪克软掉的阴茎已经从他身体里滑出来，但杰森能感觉到在布鲁斯越来越用力的撞击下，迪克又硬起来了。我还没有高潮，但是迪克也不像是清醒得能再捅我一下的样子，自己对准也太掉价了——于是杰森往下挪了挪，让自己握住两根阴茎，放在一起没什么节奏可言地摩擦着。

“嘿，迪基，别扭了，你这玩意儿现在可在我手里捏着呢。”他促狭的语气引来布鲁斯一瞥，“怎么？”杰森眨了眨眼，布鲁斯有些无奈：“他现在应该没法理解你在说什么。”

“噢，omega——”杰森笑起来，他干脆只是把手掌合拢，布鲁斯动作的力量足够让他和迪克爽一爽了。迪克被前后的夹击逼得发出混乱的呼喊与呻吟，他一直得不到生殖腔的快感，这一定让omega委屈又不满，而且失去理智。

但布鲁斯总有方法。杰森看到他放慢动作，从背后亲吻迪克颈侧与下颌，舔舐omega发亮的皮肤，他似乎说了什么，但那种絮语在迪克的嘟哝与哽咽中消散开来，杰森无法听清楚。

他看到迪克微阖的蓝眼睁开，乖顺地朝布鲁斯点了点头，“好吧，布鲁斯。”杰森被他撑住胸口，蓝鸟借力拧过身子与布鲁斯吻在一起。

杰森不知道布鲁斯搞了什么，但这让他想起许多年前迪克那莫名其妙的平静与顺服。同样，他不知道布鲁斯与迪克说了或者做了什么。

会像是现在这样吗？一次性爱或者一个亲亲？

但他现在不会再去问任何一个人，杰森看着布鲁斯在也夜风里闪着微光的蓝色眼睛，忽然伸手放在布鲁斯的颈后，男人并没有躲开，只是看向他。

紧接着迪克被布鲁斯的体重压在杰森身上，他有些茫然地偏过头，似乎不明白发生了什么。

杰森有些庆幸迪克是稍微窄一点的那个，不然他大概没办法为了吻到布鲁斯而把头抬那么高。布鲁斯没有躲避，让杰森直直地咬上来。

他尝到了布鲁斯和迪克的信息素，同时达到了高潮。

*  
“这是你第二次标记他，是吗？”杰森坐起来，看布鲁斯从站在房间另一边的桌子边喝水，“第一次就在我发情期之前，我看到你在他手腕留下的咬痕了。迪克说他把你惹烦了，不过我现在不太相信他说的话。”

布鲁斯似乎在回忆什么，他很快想起来杰森说的是什么了，摇了摇头，“迪克没有骗你，那时候我确实还没能很好的把握信息素。”

“迪克和我因为他作为夜翼的事情吵了几句，我那时候大概快要到发情期，没有忍住，就想要用信息素去压制他——甚至咬他的腺体，一种alpha让alpha臣服的方法。”

杰森低头看睡在旁边的迪克，性行为的标记比较稳固，迪克现在已经渡过了发情期，正安稳地睡着。“但是你那时候没有试着咬我。”他没有看布鲁斯，“你气疯了。”

“我也更能控制自己了。”布鲁斯回答他，递给杰森另一个杯子。“也许应该把他叫起来，迪克更应该补充水分。”布鲁斯摸了摸迪克汗湿的黑发，很快他放弃了这个打算，蓝鸟睡得很实，布鲁斯的标记起了很大的作用。

杰森知道自己无法结束这个谈话，他盯着布鲁斯的侧脸，“我刚刚分化的时候，想过要你，或者迪克也行，来标记我。”那双钢蓝色的眼睛看了过来，他却又无法启齿。

“那天晚上迪克找过我，他说他标记了你，虽然很浅。”布鲁斯接下他的话，“我还以为他在开玩笑，但我很快感受到他身上的气味有了一些轻微的变化。”

“他没有说那只是一个吻。”杰森喃喃自语，布鲁斯听到了又似乎没有听到，那双金属颜色的眼睛移开了。你会再标记他吗？杰森想要问布鲁斯，但他最终没有说出来。

“我踩了你的地毯。”他最终说，布鲁斯好笑地提醒：“迪克已经告诉过我了。”

“耶。只是向你再炫耀一下。”杰森喝下最后一口水，用力往后躺下去，“也许我得睡一觉，明天早上再借你的浴室。”

布鲁斯的床睡三个人当然是足够的，但杰森已经睡着了，他不知道布鲁斯在说晚安以后去了哪儿。

第二天他醒过来的时候，迪克的手臂搭在他身上，蓝鸟正在他耳边发出轻轻的呼噜声。

*  
杰森掀开迪克手臂的动作让他醒了过来。迪克翻了个身，这一次变本加厉将半个身子都趴在了杰森上边。

“迪克，”杰森掐了一把男人的腰，迪克用一个缓慢的蹭动表示“继续”，“你为什么忽然就不生气了？”

“什么？”迪克将自己撑起来一些，“我什么时候生气了，生谁的气？”

“呃，在我刚刚做罗宾的时候？你总是和布鲁斯吵架，看起来脾气又臭又硬，但是所有人都说罗宾是个快乐男孩——说实话那让我挺有落差感的。”

迪克噗地又落回去，杰森被八十公斤压得呼吸一滞，大蓝鸟懒洋洋地，在他耳边回答：“我就是不气了。”他将膝盖插入杰森的双腿间磨蹭，“当你发现你永远没办法不去爱他，就算你有一百个理由去恨他对他失望并且你真的觉得你快要被这种感觉压垮了——潘多拉魔盒里最后的诅咒飞了出来，见鬼，你还是爱他，那么一切都无关紧要了，不是吗？”

杰森的肌肉僵硬起来，“是的。而他甚至不愿意去察觉自己竟然拥有这样——残忍的权利。”他 呻吟起来，迪克在舔舐他的胸口，听到他的话，发出轻微的笑声：“又或者他知道，只是我们完蛋了。”

迪克的声音连同身体一起绞紧杰森的灵魂，杰森像是喃喃自语，但他知道迪克在听，“老兄，我们完蛋了。”

End


End file.
